


So Many Miles

by Measured_Words



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Vaginal Sex, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally catches up to Phryne in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).



> I love these two so much, I really want them to have something that works for them :3 Thank you for the prompt, so that i got to write some yuleporn :D
> 
> Thanks to Nary and to tigerbright for beta help - any remaining issues are mine.

When Jack finally showed up on the doorstep at the Fisher residence in England, Phryne was out. Dancing, in fact, with a gentleman friend. He waited in the parlour, making a brief introduction to her mother before she headed off to bed. The baron, thankfully, was absent on his own business. Eventually a valet left him a bottle of scotch and his reflections, and these kept him company until Phryne arrived home. It was past three in the morning – her hair and dress were in disarray and she was clearly tipsy. When she saw him waiting, her whole face lit up.

"Jack!"

Phryne dropped her clutch on a side table, and stepped to him as he stood, both of their arms opening for an embrace. The scent of unfamiliar cologne clung to her skin, but it didn't seem worth worrying about. He didn’t love Phryne because he thought he could contain her. He was also confident that, whoever this latest dance partner was, she hadn't begged them to chase her halfway across the world. 

"I wasn't sure you'd come.... I hoped." She leaned away, looking up into his eyes. Her makeup was smudged, mascara lining the crinkles of her eyes as she smiled. "I know it was a lot to ask."

"I had doubts myself," he admitted, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Hugh helped convince me that people were going to continue killing each other whether I was there to stop them or not."

Phryne must have been out for hours, but she seemed as alive and alert as ever, her smile turning into a pout belied by the twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, was that your main concern, Inspector?"

Jack looked away, feigning deep thought. "Hmm, well, I kept thinking about what sort of trouble you would be getting into, and how dreadfully dull life seemed without you..." That had veered further into more serious territory than he had intended, but before he could think of a suitable follow up, Phryne was tilting his chin back down to face her.

"Jack, I promise – there is no mischief I have managed since I left Australia that would not have been thoroughly improved by your presence. It's been long enough, now, and it is time for you to kiss me."

It had been long enough. It felt like longer between this second kiss and the last than he had waited for the first. Her lips were soft and hungry; her hands slid along his arms as she pressed herself into him. The ache to have more of her came with a relief that yes – this was real. It had been worth it to come all this way, just for this kiss. He loved her, no matter what.

"Come to bed with me?" Phryne looked up at him coyly, tugging him gently towards the stairwell. But Jack stood firm for the moment.

"I would like that very much," he said. The thought of it had kept him company in his cramped steamer bunk on his long journey, building a desperate anticipation. But there was something more he needed first.

"What is it, Jack?"

He'd thought of a million ways to tell her this, but none of them seemed right. "I know who you are, Phryne Fisher," he said finally. "And that's who I love – an incredible woman. I know you wouldn't let me, but I don't want to shackle you."

Her serious look turned radiant again. "So long as you're part of my world?"

Jack gave her a considering look again, pulling her against him. "A rather large part, I hope."

"Come to bed," she repeated.

By the time they made it up the stairs and down the corridor to her room, she'd managed to unknot his tie and tear open several of his buttons. The back of her beaded dress hung open once its zipper was undone, so that as she stepped through the door she could easily step free of the whole garment. Jack drew back from another kiss to admire the sight – he'd seen her wearing as little or less, but never like this, revealed just for him. The fabric of her bra was silky under his fingers, and she bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes as she deftly unhooked his suspenders. 

"I've fantasized about this for a long time, you know," Phryne told him as she unbuttoned his trousers, taking her time. 

Jack nodded. "I'll do my best to live up to your imagination, if such a thing is possible." 

"Very possible." Phryne looked up to watch his face as she drew out his cock, running her fingers along his length, getting a good feel before she took a look. Jack didn't mask the pleasure, or the desire he felt, and let it be fueled by her touch. Pulling her close again, he unclasped her bra, then slid his hands down her body, hooking his fingers into her pants and garter together, tugging them down. Phryne hooked a leg around him, hand still on his cock, pressing close to kiss his neck.

"Bed," she said after a few more moments of explorations. Jack concurred, stripping out of the rest of his clothes, pressing her back to reverently remove what remained of hers. She drew herself up, one leg slipping off the bed languidly, the other half tucked up. She looked comfortable – beautiful, inviting. Jack knelt on the bed before her, kissing his way up to the dark curly hair below her stomach, and then dipping down to take a deep breath, inhaling in her scent. She moaned loudly as he reached out with his tongue for a taste, holding his head firmly in place so that he was forced to keep teasing her as she writhed, gasping his name. After all the months and miles that had kept them apart, though, he couldn't manage his patience beyond one great, full body shudder, delicious as it was. He turned his head despite her grip, kissing her inner thigh, until she let him go.

"I need you," he said, his voice deepened with lust to almost a growl as he rose up, gathering her legs into his arms to pull her to him.

"I'm yours, Jack," she breathed in return, voice hoarse from moaning, stretching her arms above her head and offering no resistance as he pulled her into his lap. The head of his cock was slick already with his own fluid, and she was wet and ready, arching her back as he slid into her.

It was a perfect moment, exactly what he'd needed. Phryne reached up, caressing his thigh, rocking gently against him. 

"Jack," she repeated, "I need you too. Don’t tease me anymore."

He thrust into her, drinking in the sight along with the sensation, watching her breasts bounce, the way she bit her lip. It was everything he'd wanted, but he knew he couldn't hold out long – not this first time.

Phryne didn't seem to mind, bringing one hand up to play with her own nipple, and the other reaching between her legs, rubbing herself as they fucked, eyes locked on his.

A few more hard thrusts were all it took to spill himself deep inside her, groaning in pleasure as his strength was drawn, briefly, out of him. Phryne kept touching herself as she wrung all she could from him, shuddering with her own pleasure as his own subsided. 

"Jack," she said again, offering him a gentle kiss as he withdrew and curled up alongside her. "I can't believe we had to wait so long for that."

He gave her an innocent look, running his hand along her thigh playfully. "Well, now, let's see...." Jack frowned thoughtfully. "It took us how long to work up to that? I think I should be ready again, hmmm... by 1932, and another twenty thousand kilometers?"


End file.
